Saint Seiya
Summary Saint Seiya, also known as Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac or simply Knights of the Zodiac, is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. It was serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1985 to 1990, with the chapters collected into 28 tankōbon volumes by Shueisha. The story follows five mystical warriors called the "Saints" who fight wearing sacred armors named "Cloths", the designs of which derive from the various constellations the characters have adopted as their destined guardian symbols, and empowered by a mystical energy called "Cosmo". The Saints have sworn to defend the reincarnation of the Greek goddess Athena in her battle against other Olympian gods who want to dominate Earth. The original manga of twenty-eight volumes by Masami Kurumada have sold over 25 million copies in Japan as of 2007, and over 34 million copies in Japan as of 2013. When TV Asahi, a television network in Japan, conducted a nationwide survey for the one hundred most popular animated television series, Saint Seiya anime came in twenty-fifth place. Animage also ranked the anime series within "Top 100" anime productions. The anime series won the Animage Anime Grand Prix prize in 1987. It was considered one of the biggest anime phenomenons of the 1980s. It would become the inspiration for future series, including several Gundam series such as Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato, Ronin Warriors, Wild Knights Gulkeeva, and Kurumada's later work B't X. In The Anime Encyclopedia: A Guide to Japanese Animation Since 1917, Jonathan Clements and Helen McCarthy praises the series' complex plot and felt that animation designers' Shingo Araki and Michi Himeno had worked "magic" with both the anime series and the films. Powers of the Verse Immense. Even the weakest Saints are at the very least Island level, as well as being faster than the speed of sound, and are capable of negating durability by destroying the opponent's atoms, as well as resisting atomic destryction and being able to regenerate from it. They also have very potent Reactive Evolution, so the same attack will never work twice. Later on, the series has a massive power gap, with most character being on a incredibly high end of Multi-Solar System level (Enough to be somewhat comparable to characters who reach Galaxy level), and some are even more powerful than that, being able to overpower Galaxy busting attacks. Most characters on this level have extra senses that help them in battle, and are capable to keep fighting without their five senses, and even if their mind is destroyed. Another power gap occours later on the series, with Galaxy level now being common, and the most powerful saints reaching High Universe level to Universe level+, and their haxes now include Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Resurrection and several Resistances. The most powerful thing in this verse are for sure the Gods, Titans and other deities. The Olympan Gods scale from Hades, who was capable of creating three universes. Most of the titans are also on Multi-Universe level, however, the most powerful characters can easily destroy all of existence, which contains infinite universes. The most powerful thing in the entire verse is Chronos, the God of Time and Space, who transcends the Multiverse level+ beings just as much as they transcend regular humans and exists beyond the multiverse. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters * Pegasus Seiya * Dragon Shiryu * Cygnus Hyoga * Andromeda Shun * Phoenix Ikki Bronze Saints * Unicorn Jabu * Bear Geki * Hydra Ichi * Lionet Ban * Wolf Nachi Silver Saints * Eagle Marin * Ophiuchus Shaina * Lyra Orphée * Lizard Misty * Hound Asterion * Perseus Algol * Sagitta Ptolemy Gold Saints * Aries Mū * Taurus Aldebaran * Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon * Cancer Death Mask * Leo Aiolia * Virgo Shaka * Libra Dōko * Scorpio Milo * Sagittarius Aiolos * Capricorn Shura * Aquarius Camus * Pisces Aphrodite Gods * Athena * Poseidon * Hades * Zeus * Apollo * Artemis * Ares * Thanatos * Hypnos Titans * Cronus * Ebony Hyperion * Dark Lightning Koios * Dimension Iapetos * Galaxy Kreios * Current Ocenaos * Mnemosyne * Phoebe * Rhea * Theia * Themis * Tethys Primordial Deities * Pontos * Gaia * Uranus * Prometheus Other Deities * Typhon * Kairos * Chronos Poseidon's Marines * Sea Horse Baian * Scylla Io * Chrysaor Krishna * Limnade Caça * Kraken Isaak * Siren Sorrento * Sea Dragon Kanon Hades's Specters * Garuda Aiacos * Griffon Minos * Wyvern Rhadamanthys Gold Saints (18th Century) * Aries Shion * Taurus Ox * Gemini Cain and Gemini Abel * Cancer Deathtoll * Leo Kaiser * Virgo Shijima * Libra Dōko * Scorpio Ecarlate * Sagittarius Gestalt * Capricorn Izō * Aquarius Mystoria * Pisces Cardinale * Ophiuchus Odysseus Lost Canvas * Pegasus Tenma * Taurus Hasgard * Gemini Aspros and Gemini Defteros * Cancer Manigoldo * Leo Regulus * Virgo Asmita * Scorpio Cardia * Sagittarius Sisyphus * Capricorn El Cid * Aquarius Dégel * Pisces Albafica * Mephistopheles Yoma Omega * Pegasus Kouga * Lionet Soma * Aquila Yuna * Dragon Ryuho * Wolf Haruto * Orion Eden * Sagittarius Seiya * Saturn * Mars * Abzu Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Category:Anime